


Say What You Need to Say

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Say What You Need to Say

Matt had known it for a couple of years now. Ever since he was a freshman in high school and had been in a school play with another boy, he’d known. In the craziness of opening night, they’d tripped over one another and although there had been no kissing involved, Matt felt something, and he was pretty sure the other boy had too. Neither of them ever addressed it, but from that day forward, he started to become more in tune with everyone around him. 

It was obvious.

He was bisexual. 

Coming out publicly was another thing entirely though. Many cultures had their hang-ups about those in the LGBT community - and some had more than just hang-ups. Matt had never known anyone personally that had been disowned by their parents for being LGBT, but in the Asian community as a whole? Absolutely. And the thing was he’d never really heard anything about how his parents felt about that. 

At almost 18 years old, he had known for 3.5 years that he was attracted to girls and boys, but he’d held it in for the entire time because he was petrified as to what his parents would say. Would he get kicked out? Would they still love him? The fear of abandonment had been enough to keep him closeted.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He didn’t want to, and he shouldn’t have to. It had already all been planned out in his mind. He had a couple of friends he could crash with in the event that he got kicked out before going to college. As for college, he had a scholarship and he would take out loans for room and board in the event his parents decided not to help him anymore. But that boy from freshman year - his name was Nathan - they’d gotten to know each other; Matt had been right, Nathan was LGBT too. He was gay. And they liked each other. Matt and Nathan wanted to be able to hold hands; they should be allowed that.

Oh god, he wanted to vomit. 

He was currently on his way home from school. Although he was now stuck in traffic so he had time to dwell on what his parents might say. It’s not like he didn’t have a plan, he just didn’t want to have need of it.

It was nearly 20 minutes before he was able to get home. He must’ve looked green because his mother noticed the second he walked in the door. “What’s wrong, my baby?” She asked, striding up to him with motherly intent and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to check for a fever. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost and want to throw up.”

That was about right.

God, how was he supposed to say this. Was there a delicate way to? Did there need to be a delicate way? Could he just blurt it out? Would that make it better or worse? What the hell was he supposed to do? All the best laid plans could’t prepare him for this moment. “Mom, is there anything I could say to you or dad that would have you not love me anymore?”

His father wasn’t even home yet, but from what he’d seen between them before, they tended to share the same values. 

“What would make you even ask that?” His mother asked, stepping back and yet cupping his face in her hands. Her eyes had gone from worried to almost hurt; they were glossing over with fresh tears. “Baby, there is nothing you could do that would make me love you less.”

“I…I-I’m b-bisexual, Mom. I like boys and girls. And right now, I like this boy named Nathan.” He found himself speaking quickly, almost desperate to get things out and “explain himself” before his mother had a chance to throw him out. “We wanted to introduce each other to our parents but I wasn’t out yet, so I wanted to come out, but I was nervous about telling you. Really nervous. I thought you might hate me.”

Matt was shaking as the last words fell from his lips. Now he really felt sick. That silence between speaking and waiting for a response? It was deafening. “My sweet boy,” she whispered, her closing against the tears as she kissed his forehead. “It doesn’t matter to me who you love. You’re my baby. I just want you to be happy.”

He breathed an enormous sigh of relief and fell into his mother’s arms crying. “You’re not mad me?”

“No, sweetheart. It’s myself I’m disappointed in, for ever giving you the feeling that I might be disappointed in something like that. It’s who you are.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him over and over again. 

As Matt continued to cry, his tears running slowly down his cheeks and onto his mother’s shirt, his father walked in the door. “What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Do I have to hurt someone?”

Matt snorted and lifted his head, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve. “No, Dad. I…”

“Baby, it’s okay,” his mother said soothingly. “Say what you need to say.”

“I’m bisexual, dad.”

His father let out a breath as his lips curved up into a half smile. “I know.”

“What? Since when?”

“Since you were a freshman, right?”

Matt nodded in astonishment. How had he known? “Yes, how…?”

“I could see that way you looked at boys and girls. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Kid, I just want you to be happy.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Matt replied. “I thought you’d both be mad. I know you had a couple of friends that kicked their daughter out for being a lesbian.”

“Hence, why we aren’t friends with them anymore,” his mother replied. 

His father slapped him on the shoulder and brought him in for a hug. “I can’t say I’m not worried for others will receive you, but that’s not a fault of yours; that’s on them. Just let me know whose ass I need to kick.”

“Thanks, dad,” Matt said with his eyes downcast toward the ground. 

With another sniffle, he fell back into his mother’s comforting embrace and was joined by his father too. His journey was far from over, but the first step had been taken, and he could finally breathe again.


End file.
